The boy with the snares and the boy with the bread
by Finnick-odair-bear
Summary: The story of what "really" happened between Peeta and Gale before The Hunger games.It's a love story. and yeah its gay.
1. Chapter 1

I sat across the street from the bakery, leaning against a tree. I still had an hour till I had to meet Katniss in the woods. I had to stop getting up early just in hope that it'd be around the time he'd set out the cakes. The tree dug into my back, the soreness reminding me that it had been at least twenty minutes since I last moved from the spot.

I repositioned myself to get more comfortable, but still faced the window. I thought I was seeing things when his blonde hair appeared beyond the glass. He began setting out the cakes; he did it as though the position of the cakes would determine their value. He had these elegant hands that seemed to lack all possible flaws that came with living in district twelve.

For a moment he disappeared, I exhaled, only then realizing I'd been holding my breath. I shook my head knowing that feeling this way about the baker's son. Feeling this way about Peeta Mellark, would never amount to anything. It had no value, but each morning I'd find myself starring at the boy.

I lived for the mornings just to see his face. I looked forward to seeing him almost as much as seeing my best friend, Katniss. I'd always thought feelings like this were beyond someone like me. This world was shit and absolutely nothing could brighten it. I knew that was what was true, that the Capitol had stolen every last good thing that could happen in life from me.

I guess knowing the truth never stopped a man from hoping. Oppression couldn't kill hope, only smother it. When Peeta popped back into view the hope I had within me wasn't something the Capitol could take away from me. At least I would always have moments like this when the world goes to complete shit, as if it hadn't got to that already.

I got one last look at Peeta before I walked away. I really had to stop with all the nonsense; I wasn't even sure what the hell I felt for him. I didn't need to be staring at him having the girliest internal monologue of my life. I needed to hunt. That is what I needed to be doing, not wasting my time on some boy. What was I even thinking?

When I was a few yards away from the fence I broke out into a run, quickly ducking underneath it. I didn't stop running till my breath came in heavy doses. I caught my barring and began looking for the traps I'd set just the previous day.

When it was time to meet Katniss, I had already bagged four squirrels and set up a couple more traps for the next day. Katniss sat on a boulder, her bow strung and her arrows strapped to her back. My little hunter.

"Hey Catnip." I said when I made it into the small clearing. She looked up and gave me a slight smile. Some days being here with her felt better than being anywhere else. Yet she didn't come close to the way Peeta made me feel. He could make me smile with no reason just by existing. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to clear my mind of all this pointless thinking.

"It's nice of you to show up, Gale." She snapped playfully. I could always count on the bickering that seemed endless between her and me.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with Rory's face in front of mine. I stared back at my younger brother for a few minutes before I even bothering thinking of why the hell he was there. I rolled over, hoping Rory was having some sort of episode and would leave. He knew not to wake me up; now that I thought about it I realized he was never up before me for this to be a problem.

"What's wrong?" I murmured to my younger brother. I sat up, letting my body and my catch on to the idea of being fully awake.

"Shouldn't you be gone already?" Rory said as though he was stating the most obvious thing in the entire world. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window behind Rory. The sun high in the sky marking that it was later in the morning.

"Shit." I yelled as I jumped out of bed. I forced myself across the room, even though my body still felt groggy. I pulled on the first pair of pants I found, and quickly tugged a black shit on. I spun in a circle searching the floor for socks, but my mother must have picked them up earlier that day. I cursed again, this time under my breath. I decided to just put my shoes on regardless and I grabbed my pack and rushed out the door.

"Bye then!" I heard my brother shout after me.

I ran through the dust covered streets, people complained as I stirred the dust up, but I couldn't slow down. I turned onto Main Street almost losing my balance, I only made it a few more feet before I hit something solid. I hit the ground with a thud; some objects hit my head in a cloud of dust.

I coughed and realized that it had been bread that had been bouncing off my head. I rubbed my eyes till I got the dust out and looked at who the owner or the bread was. Peeta.

He stared at me, a frown covering his face. I quickly gathered the bread that had fallen to the ground. All of them seemed to have burnt spots; I hoped this meant I hadn't ruined anything that wasn't already ruined. I knew how expensive a loaf of bread was and I didn't happen to have any money to give him as collateral.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry." I stammered balancing the bread with one hand and extending the other towards him. He grabbed on and I pulled him to his feet.

"I could see that." He said a slight hint of amusement in his voice. He dusted off his cloths, patting down his pants and shirt as if he were beating a rug.

"yeah." I replied awkwardly. This was the first time I'd been this close to him. Well and noticed that I was. I'd passed by him in school every day, him and Katniss just a few years behind me. It wasn't till I caught him one morning late last year, a few weeks before the 73rd Hunger Games, frosting cakes in the store. He looked so determined to get each line, every detail in the correct place. He got lost in his work, it was then when I began to admire him.

Now several months later, all I could say back to him was 'yeah'. I was an idiot.

"Here" I said gesturing towards the bread. I kept repeating how big of an idiot I was. I wished to rebel against the Capitol but couldn't stand up and speak to a sixteen year old boy.

He shook his head. "You keep it. I was just going to give it to the pigs anyway."

"You sure?" I asked surprised, they weren't in too bad of shape. A little dusty sure but this could feed my family for a few days. I looked down at the four loaves of bread and saw the value of what four slightly burnt pieces of bread could be.

"Yeah, as long as you put them away quickly." He said glancing back at the bakery, anxiety covering his face. "Don't want my mother to see."

I pulled out my pack and stuffed the loaves into it hastily. Pulling the strings to close it, I looked up at Peeta. Being so close to him had my heart pattering at an uncontrollable pace, making it hard to breath. One boy could affect me so, I was a hunter, a revolutionary thinker, but last of all I was pathetic.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he returned it quickly, glancing back at the bakery.

"Look I got to get back." He explained. With a parting grin he ran off.

I stood there for a couple moments, letting the short lived events sink in. I looked over towards the fence at the end of the street and got myself together. I had to get back to what I was supposed to be doing, not daydreaming about some stupid crush I had on the baker's son.

I pulled my pack onto my shoulder and hurried off. I was hoping I would still find Katniss in the woods. I needed to refocus my priorities, and she was the only person for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

I ducked under the barbed wire fence, and into the woods I went. Katniss would only be a few minutes away, that was only if she was still around. I hope she was because I needed her. Well not in a she completes me kind of way but a safe haven almost. My best friend. Nothing more and never anything less.

I hurried through the woods, the pack full of bread bouncing on my back. I began to wonder when I lost my mind, crushing on the baker's son, forgetting all that I needed to be doing for my family, not to mention help out Katniss's. I tried to figure out the exact point in which I lost my sanity, but I knew there was nothing that could be done about it. This was just the way I was now.

"Gale!" Katniss's voice called out threw a thick batch of trees. I could barely make out her long brown hair threw the tightly clustered trees. When I got to where she was, I saw her setting up a trap by a small stream. She made it quickly, just like I taught her how.

"Hey Catnip." I said wondering if she was going to snap at me about being late. She moved down stream and set up an identical trap to the first one she created. It didn't seem like she was all that talkative this morning.

I decided that bring up the fact of how late it was would be a bad decision. I put down my pack and went the opposite way she was going along the stream. I took some thin rope I had in my pocket and used it to make a trap. I always had some ready just in case. Some days I wondered if snaring was the only thing I'd ever be good at.

I wasn't artist like Peeta, and I wasn't as good of a hunter like Katniss, but snaring, that I was good at. I thought as I worked of how an old man in the Hob told me of simple knots and how they could be made into snare traps. I never thought it would be useful to me at the time and I'd thanked the man and thought it was a waste. Now I saw how I really did need to know, it was a matter of life and death.

"Gale, come over here." Katniss called for me, she appeared to be having trouble with a particular trap. I came over and saw the problem immediately, reaching over her I fixed it. "thanks."

"Anytime." I told her. Even though I knew Katniss wouldn't always need me but I'd hope for at least a few more years I could. She was to fast of a learner, all around just way to damn intelligent. I felt the urge to tell her what happened, tell her why I was late. I considered it for a minute but settled for beating around the bush. "Catnip, do you think love is possible in the world we live in."

Katniss got up and looked at me with disbelief. "You know how I feel about all that, it's a waste of time."

"Why? cause the government will just tear them away from you?" I asked, it was the only plausible reason in my mind not to get involved with anyone. Then I realized it here I was, thinking about stupid Peeta Mellark again! I secretly hoped the next time we went hunting for deer Katniss would let me use her bow, so I could miss and hit my foot or something. Maybe then I would man up.

"It's just another mouth to feed, Gale." She sighed going back to work. She was right and it's not like Peeta Mellark even considered having feelings for me. For god sake he gave me bread because he pitied me. My heart sank when I came to that conclusion, it was true. He wouldn't of given it to me if he didn't think I was worse off than the pigs.

Disgusted with myself for ever accepting the bread, I went to work doing what I should have been doing all morning long.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I came up with an idea to let Peeta know I wasn't so pathetic. I headed towards the woods first thing in the morning, I didn't even eat breakfast. I was driven to give myself the satisfaction of proving Peeta and his pity for me wrong. I didn't need to be pitied. I provided for my family each and every day and I wouldn't have some well off baker's son looking down on me.

I didn't look in the bakery window when I passed; I just walked with determination straight to the woods. I slide threw the fence effortlessly, my shoes sunk into the moist ground as I stomped through the woods. With each step mud clung to the bottom of my shoe's but at this moment I didn't give a damn.

I headed towards the last trap I'd set up near the stream. I was hoping for a squirrel a nice fat one. One that Peeta's father exchanged bread for. I was going to find the biggest fucking squirrel, march up to Peeta and shove it into those girlie elegant hands of his.

For a moment I let myself think of being able to touch those hands. To have those hands touch me. The very thought made me smile, before I could stop myself. I stopped dead in my tracks thinking to myself that now I seemed like some deranged stalker. I shook my head and moved on.

No good could ever come of these thoughts. I should just marry Katniss and live my life how I always have, in the best interest of everyone around me. Everyone expected us to, Katniss and I were a natural fit. I personally didn't feel it. I didn't want her battered hands stroking my face or her sun dried lips touching my own. I shivered at the thought. Okay, I thought, so marrying Katniss is off the list.

I laughed at myself, I knew my brain had to be rotting in order for me to be dwelling on things that could and would never happen. Katniss wouldn't marry anyone and either would I. We would just die together in the woods without anyone knowing. That was a future I could depend on. Not to mention Peeta and I had zero future, absolutely nothing would ever come out of these stupid feelings.

I kicked a rock; it flew up and hit a tree. Sighing I realized I'd walked right past the stream so lost in my own thoughts. I turned back and check the traps.

Two squirrels, a lizard of some kind, and a bird had fallen prey to our traps. Usually birds avoided our ground traps but some managed to get caught.

I stuffed them in the bag and put the bigger of the two squirrels on the top. After resetting the traps, I made my way out of the woods. It took me less time to get in and out of the woods than I ever had. I didn't even need to worry about coming back, Katniss wouldn't be coming today.

I almost excitingly rushed to the tree across the bakery. I wanted to see his face when I gave it to him. It gave me joy to think of his opinion of me changing. I wouldn't be poor Gale Hawthorn anymore; he'd have to respect me.

I waited patiently for him to appear in the window, it felt familiar now to wait for him like this. I knew he wouldn't be in that window for another twenty minutes but still I stood restlessly. I paced back and forth each time I passed the tree I imagined his reaction to the squirrel. How he would be so grateful that I repaid his kindness.

I looked over to the window not only to find Peeta's face but also to see that he was looking right at me.


	5. Chapter 5

For several seconds we held each other's gaze. Peeta's blue eyes pierced into my own, we held it like so until he suddenly moved out of sight. I wondered if I had disturbed him or something, but then he appeared in the door way.

He walked out of the bakery and into the street heading right for me. He even looked right into my eyes as her grew closer. Even though it would only take less than a minute to cross the street, it felt like a life time. I noticed every movement, the way he walked, how his hands swung back and forth lazily, and how he licked his lips as though he was nervous.

Nervous of me perhaps because I was a raging lunatic and was partially stalking him, But I mean that wouldn't make him too nervous. Yeah, Gale not nervous at all, I thought. I would've laughed at my own internal commentary if it wasn't for him stopping within two feet of me.

I breathed in deeply, and let it out after several seconds. The entire scenario's I had come up with gone from my head. I couldn't think let alone shove a squirrel at him and run off. We looked at each other for several seconds before he decided to end the silence.

"Hey." He said with a flat tone. It almost sounded like he'd rather be anywhere else but in front of me.

"hey." I said back with equal enthusiasm.

Then we went back to staring at one another, but slowly his eyes drifted from mind to take all of me in. If I didn't know any better he seemed to be discreetly checking me out. The anger I had for him earlier that morning had vanished and instead a lump in my stomach threatening to upheave my empty stomach.

"I got you something." I said, the words slipping from my mouth. I immediately got awkward realizing that the statement sounded more embarrassing then it had in my head.

"Oh." He said giving me a puzzled look. I pulled open my pack and brought out the dead squirrel.

"you father always trades bread for them. You gave me bread so here's your squirrel." I sounded stiff and awkward. He slowly started to laugh. I stepped back, "what."

He continued bending over, laughing so hard his face turned red.

"you-u." His laughter seemed to consume him and he tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. "you come here all serious."

That's all he could say until another fit of laughter came from him. I just stood in shock as he laughed at my expense. He eventually gathered himself and after a few minutes he began to talk.

"You're always so serious and then you bring me a dead squirrel. You are something else Gale Hawthorne." Peeta said taking the squirrel from my frozen hands. "No wonder why you and Katniss are friends you are both overwhelmingly peculiar."

"Would you like to analyze me further or can I leave." Anger shook threw my body. Here he was openly making fun of me. I was about to walk away when his hand gripped my bicep.

"Gale, I'm only kidding." He said, honestly. The smile he had dropped from his face. "Please don't be angry with me, I just thought about how interesting it was to receive a kill from one of district twelves famous hunters."

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "Well don't feel to honored it won't be happening again. Good day Peeta."

"Gale, stop taking everything I say so aggressively. I mean no harm." He swore.

"Right." I snapped at him. I just looked at him, how I could have ever felt anything for this mere child.

"Gale." He said trying to calm me down. That was never going to happen. He came closer to me and I backed away, he took hold of my hand tightly. When I tried to tug it out of his grip he nearly broke my hand. "Thank you."

He let go of my hand and walked back to the bakery, leaving me to stand on the opposite end of the street.


	6. Chapter 6

I threw rocks into a pond, about a mile out of District 12. Katniss had left about an hour ago to get back home to her sister. I on the other hand wasn't in a even left me an errand to run claiming she didn't have time. All I had to do today was feeling like an idiot with the way I acted towards Peeta. I took it way to personally because I wanted him to think so much of me.

I realized over the last few days that I couldn't force him to think I was something that I wasn't. I couldn't bring myself to face him even after the realization. I felt ashamed for the way I acted, the way a little girl acted after not getting what she wanted. Before I could stop myself I became the very last thing I ever wanted to be, pathetic.

I threw a big rock into the pong, ripples expanding to the edges. I knew what I had to do; I just wasn't man enough to do it. I had to go see him, and apologize. Throwing one last rock into the pond I swallowed my pride. I would go to the bakery right now and make things right. Regardless of any consequences, I couldn't let things stay this way.

I trudged through the soupy ground until the mud began to harden. These rainy days were making it harder for Katniss and me to get any game. All the squirrels would be up in trees avoiding getting stuck in the mud for some predator, and the predators would move farther out. I'd hoped the rain would stop so we wouldn't starve next winter.

I made it to the fence, almost running into it because I was trying to occupy my mind. Now I couldn't distract myself with animals or the winter, I just had to think of him. No over reacting and defiantly no shoving a squirrel at him and running. I took in a deep breath and squeezed through the fence.

I locked in on the bakery and made my way straight for it. I didn't even bother to wait by the tree I just went straight inside the bakery. I had to admit that wasn't my best of ideas. As soon as I entered I bumped into Peeta's older brother Garter.

"Whoa, sorry." I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Garter was as hot headed as they came, you never wanted to offend him. I grew up with him, we were around the same age and I thought myself almost fearless before Peeta blew that to shreds and Garter still scared the shit out of me.

"No problem, Hawthorne." He grumbled carrying about his business. He was putting bread into the baskets for the customers to see. When he was finished he got behind the counter. "So what can I get for you?"

"I actually have a proposition for your brother." I said calmly saying the first thing that came to mind. I had no idea how to explain to Garter that I had a huge crush on his youngest brother and wanted to apologize for getting mad at him. Yeah that would go over perfectly.

"Which one?"

"Peeta." As soon as I said it Garter disappeared into the back. I leaned against the counter facing the window. A few girls were walking by in a group and they seemed to be chatting away. One peered inside the bakery and waved at me. I smiled to return the friendly gesture even though I didn't have the slightest clue as to who she was.

"Gale, my brother tells me you wanted to speak to me?" I heard Peeta say from behind me. His voice gave away that he was surprised to see me. "Why don't we go to my room."

I took a deep breath before I answered; being alone with him in an enclosed space had my stomach in a billion knots. "Sure."

I followed Peeta past Garter who stood in the doorway leading to the back. There was the room with the ovens that lead to a small sitting room that had a set of stairs leading to the second story. Peeta lead me up the stairs.

His room was the first to the right, in the long hallway. It was nicer than all the houses in the seam, but not by much. He gestured for me to sit in a chair in the corner, and he took a seat on his bed after shutting the door. I sat down starring at my feet. I was in his bedroom; did he know what he was doing to me?

"So?" Peeta said nervously. His voice was barely above a whisper. I couldn't look at him I just took a much needed breath and mulled over the words I'd have to say.

"I wanted…" I began but I stopped myself. Starting over I began. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day, I just wanted to repay you for the bread. It meant a lot to me, and I just thought I'd get you something in return."

I looked up at him as soon as I finished and he met my gaze immediately. He stayed quiet for a moment then answered.

"Gale, I'm sorry to. I should of just thanked you instead then poking fun at you." Peeta said confidently. It seemed this boy always said exactly what he was thinking.

"I just overreacted." I said he wasn't to blame for what happened the other day in the slightest. He stood up; it seemed that our conversation was over. I got up and waited for him to invite me to leave, but he didn't.

Instead he drew closer to me. It started with about four foot difference but he came even closer leaving not even a foot in-between us. He just looked straight into my eyes, this boy was going to be the death of me. My stomach all but exploded. I could feel myself turn red with his closeness. I never felt this nervous in my entire life.

"You know, I see you." Peeta said calmly.

"what?" managed to whisper.

"outside the bakery every morning."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I exclaimed. My breathing came in short panicked breaths. I had to get out of here, I couldn't breathe.

"I'd see you from this very window, I'd get woken up by my mother to start the cakes, and there you'd be like clockwork. Every single morning, you would just be standing there." Peeta seemed alarmingly calm, as though the words didn't affect him. He just peered into my eyes causing all sorts of emotional trauma that would bite me in the ass later.

"Why didn't you ever look up at me then, when you were placing the cakes?" I asked looking away from his bright blue eyes that seemed to sink into my own.

"I felt like that would scare you off."

"Scare me off?"

"No that you'd be scared of me but at first I wasn't sure." He explained. "I wasn't sure if you were there for me or not. I thought of everything that could of brought you to that tree."

"And what did you come up with?" I asked gaining some leverage over my emotions.

"Many things. For a while I had myself convinced you'd just got up earlier to wait for Katniss but after a few weeks I caught you looking at me." He told me as his hand moved to flatten the collar of my shirt. His touch controlled me and all of my attention. Anything I could have said back was gone, my only focus on that one hand now resting on my chest. "That's when I knew."

I swallowed hard dragging my attention from his hand back up to his face. "Knew what?"

He gave me a slightly cocky smile, one I'd never seen comes across his face. " I knew that you liked me just as much as I liked you."

I stood there stunned; arms at my side like cement had glued them there. My feet stuck to the floor, I felt if I moved so much as an inch I would wake up in my bed. I closed my eyes testing to see if this was real, if any of it could possibly be happening.

That's when it happened. He didn't waste a single second, that mere child had more guts than anyone I'd ever known when it came to feelings. Or on this hand expressing them. He tilted his face up towards mine gently pressing his lips to my own as he stood on the tips of his toes.

That was when I wasn't dumb struck any more, I kissed back with all that I had. My arm wrapped around his waist and brought Peeta to me. When we broke apart he was still pressed against me, even with him arm not holding him in place. The only thing in between us was the fabric of our cloths that pressed tightly together.

"Peeta." I said quietly as I pushed bits of his hair out of his eyes. I just stared at his face memorizing that moment. I never wanted to forget it. I wanted to keep it forever have that moment repeat.

"PEETA!" A voice shouted from downstairs. We broke apart too soon for my liking but I knew it had to end. We just looked at each other for a few brief moments before he called down that he'd be there in a minute. I finally saw now there was never any shame to be had in liking this boy, so I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him for one last time before I walked out of his room.

I didn't look back I just kept walking until I was out of the bakery and down the street. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, like life was going on and I couldn't keep up.

I was surprised my pack remained on my back the entire time, pulling me back to reality I had an errand to run. I sighed returning from my silly fairytale to my dull life, I walked back past the bakery to bring strawberries to the Mayor's daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days I would lean against the tree like any other day, but this time I wasn't the only one doing the watching. He would smile, make weird faces, and laugh at the ones I made back at him. In those past few days I looked more forward to that tree than I did going into the woods with Katniss. I made each hunt shorter and shorter. I spent almost five hours a day watching the bakery window.

We didn't get to spend time alone like we did in his bedroom when we kissed but we spent time together. Even though we were apart and both had important things to do we still did it. Every day felt like some unbelievable world far away from Panem and the Capitol's control. This world was one where I could be happy, where Peeta and I had some sort of future.

Tonight I stood by the tree, the sun had set an hour ago but there I stood. The street was deserted and only a few lights from shops illuminated the street. Peeta was sweeping the bakery and kept glancing out to check that I was still outside. When he finished he rushed out after turning off the bakeries lights.

"Gale." Was all he said in a soft even tone. I wrapped him up in my arms clutching the boy to me as if he could slip through my grasp like water. We stayed like that for a few moments before walking down to where the darkness would completely hide us from sight.

"You seem to be working extra hard this past week." I said. It was true he was in the shop longer hours was doing things every day that usually was only done once in a while.

"Around the Reaping is our biggest time of the year." Peeta explained. "With all the Capitol officials and people celebrating."

"I didn't know that." I said as I took a seat on the ground. It made since now that I thought about it, more people in District 12 would mean more people buying bread. Also since many celebrated the night of the Reaping for not having their own child chosen for the Hunger Games, it all meant more bread "Well be sure to buy yourself one when I leave."

I made the comment halfheartedly knowing that it wasn't funny in the slightest. I knew the likelihood of me being chosen this year was unbelievable high.

"Don't say things like that." Peeta said, he was barely able to hide the expression of hurt on his face. "It's not true, you won't be picked."

"There are forty-two slips of paper with my name on them that say otherwise." I told him. I knew it was harsh but he needed to face the facts, I would most likely be on that train in three weeks.

He sat there quietly, my heart sank thinking I pushed it a bit too far, but he reluctantly put his hand on top of my own. I gave him a smile and turned my hand to enlace my fingers with his. We sat there for several moments, I knew like I was he was trying to fight off reality. Like me he was desperately holding onto these past couple days even though we were both aware of the things working against us. We wouldn't win this war but we could elongate it as long as possible.

"What about Katniss?" Peeta asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" I said at first confused.

"How many times is her name in?" Peeta said looking up at me.

"I don't know but I know that its way less than my own." I honestly couldn't remember maybe somewhere in the late twenties but I knew she was nowhere near forty.

"Are you worried?"

"about Katniss? No. She won't be picked she'd rather starve than put her name in more than she already had to." I said. She had put it in a few more time needing the grain the Capitol offered but I always made sure when I got it to split the bag with her. I wouldn't let my best friend die in a blood bath.

Peeta and I sat there for another hour, we held hands and talked. When it was finally time to leave to get back to our real lives we briefly kissed under the stars and without looking back made out way to reality within minutes.

I had one silly thought before I drifted off to sleep that night. _The boy with the bread is going to be the death of me._


	9. Chapter 9

The wind blew the leaves off the trees, it had come in through the valley causing District twelve's weather to drop ten degrees. Katniss and I had been in the woods a little over an hour. My hands had grown numb and I wasn't the one doing the work, Katniss was. We'd been tracking a wild dog all morning and I couldn't imagine the pain Katniss must be in. Her hands were raw and her face was bright red, but she never complained.

We ended up catching it an hour and a half later; we were about seven miles into the woods. We had a short break before we would have to hike back, wild dog in tow.

"You looked worried." I said, a look of strain was painted across her face. Her mind seemed elsewhere today, it had never taken that long before to get a kill. She seemed out of sorts in a way I'd never seen her before.

"Prims been having these nightmares, so I've been up late." She replies rubbing her forehead on the sleeve of her shirt.

"What're they about?" I asked knowing that a young girl from the Seam had plenty to worry about. Food, survival, and a home that can barely cover her head.

"The Reaping, she is thoroughly convinced she will be picked." She said her face marked the same worry that her sister had. What if Prim did get picked? It was only a slight chance yet knowing how it was like when you had younger siblings being entered in for the first time. I had brothers and the same thought had crossed my mind a thousand times.

"Katniss, it's very unlikely."

"Trust me I know, but it doesn't keep me from wondering." She seemed to internally shut in to herself. Emotional pain covered her face, Katniss wasn't the kind to cry but I knew her sister was her weakness. I went to her and pulled her into my arms.

"It won't happen Katniss. Just keep reminding her of that." I whispered as I stroked her head.

We left moments later when Katniss pulled herself together. When we got to the fence, Katniss took the dog and gave me a sack of berries to give to Madge, the Mayor's daughter. I knew she wanted to hurry home to her sister so I took the berries and headed down the main street. I past in front of the Bakery and Peeta was sitting on the steps. I smiled but didn't walk over.

He seemed barely able to stop himself; he got up halfway and forced himself back down. Garter was also outside, but he was mending some sort of equipment that I could recognize. Making sure Garter wasn't looking Peeta mouthed 'later' to me and I nodded.

A smile spread across his face and I continued my walked up the street. The Mayors house was at the end near the Justice building. It was on the opposite end of the street than the Seam. Her house was the biggest in District twelve. And two peace keepers were stationed by the front door. They nodded clearing me to proceed. I knocked quickly and waiting for Madge or her father to come to the door.

It was Madge who answered.

"Gale, what a nice day it is to see a friendly face." She talked so formally, one of the draw backs to being rich I guessed, always having to say the right thing. "Why don't you join me in the parlor?"

I stepped through the doorway and into her massive house. Everything seemed to be placed artfully around the room. She led me down the hall and into a room that was the size of my had several couches and chairs, an obvious room for entertaining.

Madge gestured for me to sit, I did so immediately. I felt dirty to be in such a nice place, I suddenly came to the realization that I smelled terribly. I knew that dirt had to be getting on the furniture. Would it be rude of me to stand up?

I decided against it and remained sitting. She offered me a drink but it seemed more of a courtesy because she handed it to me before I could answer. She took a seat across from me, her own glass in hand. She pushed her long blonde hair back and just looked at me.

And I thought Peeta made me uncomfortable.

"So did you bring my Strawberries?" She asked, sugar dripping from her voice.

"Um, oh yes, yes I did." I pulled the sack of them off my belt and put it on the table. "Katniss told me to tell you that she's sorry she couldn't make it today."

"Oh it's quiet alright. I enjoy your company just as much as hers." She replied. Madge was and had always been a sweet girl, a loner in a sense but always perfectly polite.

"Thank you." I felt like awkward literally had a place among us in that room. Ever second not talking seemed to last several minutes and when we were talking it felt like each word was forced out like one of us was about to suffocate.

"I better go." I said standing up quickly. I glanced at the couch to see if dirt really had found a place on it, but it was perfectly clean.

"It was lovely seeing you today, please stop by again. Next time I must show you the library." She smiled and for a moment shared a laugh with herself. Such an odd child I thought, I excused myself quickly and got the hell out of dodge.

I know focused on Peeta, seeing him tonight would be the best part to this long day. I closed my eyes and pictured him smiling at me. A sense of calm washed over me and I headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta and I now fell into routine; we met every night just outside of the fence. The field was soft and we would lay in it for hours talking. Lately we did everything we could to distract ourselves from the rapidly approaching Reaping. Tonight would be the last night I would see him before the reaping. Tomorrow would be spent hunting and building up food supplies for Katniss's and my family. It was all in case one of us was chosen.

I laid in the tall grass waiting for Peeta, it seemed like ages since I last saw him. I knew it wasn't true because I just saw him this morning but as The Hunger Games approached I felt like each minute could be my last. I knew the likely hood of me being chosen, and it didn't cause comforting thoughts. At least I'd know my family would be alright, Katniss would hunt for them. She'd take care of everything. And Peeta, he'd be alright, he didn't need me.

I rolled over placing my face into the ground. Sometimes I felt like screaming, the injustice of the Capitol was doing this to me. Everything that complicated my life came from them. I just wanted a simply life away from this, but I knew that wasn't the life I was going to led. It was in me to fight against this, to find a way to help put a stop to all of this. I just had to wait for the right time to take action.

"Hey there." Peeta had snuck up on me and now took a seat upon my back.

"Hey yourself, bread boy." I turned over and he fell to the ground. I took the opportunity to place myself on top of him. "Not so cocky now."

"Gale." He said as he faked not being able to breath. When he gave up a few minutes later her continued "Your no fun."

"Oh you are so wrong." I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. I pulled back before he could kiss back. It took a while but around him I finally had a back bone. I was myself around him but that didn't make the knots in my stomach stop, just made me more comfortable. "I am a lot of fun."

"Yeah I've heard." He said winking at me. He pushed me off of him, he could of done this before. Peata had unbelievable strength. He crawled on top of me. "All the girls talk about the great Gale Hawthorne. If only they knew."

I held his face inches in front of mine. "Oh? And what do they say?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said pinning my hands over my head. He began to lightly bite my neck in attempts to distract me.

"Because I want to know what these girls have been telling the baker boy." I taunted him, and in return he bit down into my neck."-Oww!"

"I over hear them mostly, how much of a catch you are. How they wish to marry you some day. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "They say how handsome you are, and how they envy Katniss, for spending so much time with you. But she isn't the ones they should be jealous of."

He leaned in and kissed me briefly. He had to know what he was doing to me. My breaths came in short gasps as I stuggled to respond. "And who should they be jealous of?"

"Me." He said right before he let go of my hands and he pushed himself off of me. For several minutes we just sat there, my breathing returned to normal and I held his hand in mine. He just leaned on my shoulder. He looked up at me with a smirk covering his face.

"You're too cocky for a Baker boy." I finally said. He just smiled at me. I held him to me and laid looking up into the stars. I didn't want to think of the Capitol or my family but it slipped into my head. In just two days I would take on my fate. I would travel to the Capitol and have to say goodbye to the boy with the bread, and to everything else that had become so familiar.

"Gale?" Peeta asked quietly, he could always pick up when my mind was somewhere else.

"yeah?" I answered after a few deep breaths to pry my thoughts back to the presents.

"What're you thinking about?"

"The Reaping." I replied trying to drag out the words. I was afraid of saying them, because The Reaping is what would tear everything away from me. It what could possibly change my life forever, and it was only two days away.

"Gale." Peeta said sitting up. He looked out to the woods for a moment then looked back at me. "I'd volunteer for you."

As the words came out of his mouth, they seemed to rip my heart out of place. I roughly tugged him back into my embrace. "Never say anything like that again."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up earlier than I had all year. The moon still illuminated the ground and the house was dead quiet. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my sack; I was out of the house within ten minutes of waking up. I made my way down the street, I tried to keep my mind off of Peeta but as I passed the bakery my heart sank. Today was the last day I'd ever see him. I'd see his face across a crowd of people as I would step up onto that platform trying to appear calm.

When I shook off the negative thinking I looked over at the tree across from the bakery. Hanging from one of the low branches was a package. I jogged up to it and pulled it down. The package was warm, and as I unwrapped a sweet smell of cinnamon filled my nose. A loaf of cinnamon bread.

A not laid next to the bread read _good luck hunter. _I smiled looking over towards the bakery knowing the boy I loved was sleeping just inside. I felt an urge to go see him, but I knew I'd be risking too much if I did. I wrapped the bread back up and put the note in my pocket.

I walked into the woods and just smelled the fresh air. I let the cool air fill my lungs, looking around I noticed Katniss's bow in the hallow tree near the edge of the woods. She wasn't awake yet. Walking deep into the woods I decided to check all the traps.

It took two hours to find each trap and reset the ones that had caught some small animal. My sack was full and maybe Katniss and I would end on time to see our families before getting ready for the Reaping.

I found Katniss deep within the forest, bow cocked and arrow ready. I looked beyond her to see what she was shooting, a deer.

"What are you going to do with that?" I called to her. She looked back at me then back at the frightened deer that was about to bolt. She fired an arrow but it just missed as the deer ran away.

"Damn it, Gale." She growled. She slung her bow over her back . She stormed over to me and gave me a shove. "I was going to see that."

"Not with all the Peacekeepers in town, you're not." I received a glare. She sat on a rock and looked out into the trees. I took a seat next to her and pulled out the bread. I tore of a piece and handed it to her. "Here."

"How'd you get this?" She asked surprised, anger had faded from her face.

"Gave the baker a squirrel." I lied but somehow I guess it was true. We sat in silence and ate, Prim had given Katniss goat cheese this morning and Katniss shared it with me. We just sat looking out into the woods. I didn't want to think of tomorrow or of my impending doom of some kind. I just needed my best friend, for the past few years she was my everything. Now some boy came in an sweep my off my feet and I felt like I ignored her more than I should. My days were counted, I knew that, I was going to die. I could already see Effie Trinket pulling my name. "We could run away you know."

"What? To where?" she asked looking at me in a state of bewilderment. I didn't blame her it was an out there statement.

"Out there." I pointed to the woods and gestured beyond. "We could just leave; take Prim and my brothers and go."

What I didn't say was that I would find a way to take Peeta along. I couldn't leave him here to rot forever.

"We would never make it."

"You don't believe that." She looked at me, and she knew the truth. We would make it, it was all a matter of how long but it was better than sticking around here. Anything was better than sticking around here. I sighed I knew we would go to the Reaping today. We would wait like lambs lining up to be slaughtered, we would find out which one of us got a rotten fate. For a moment I let myself dream that neither of us would get chosen. That hope was what kept me going. "Come on we got to drop these berries at Madge's before we leave."

*Authors note: I've been on vacation for the last few days, but no one more than me wanted this story to be updated. It is truly an easy write, it practically writes itself!

I am taking creative liberties so don't be a downer.

The Reaping will be the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

I made my way to the crowd, the very first thing I did was look for him. I searched every boys face for his; he didn't seem to be anywhere till I noticed him. He was in the middle of a bunch of boys his age. I was relieved just to see him, his blonde hair and his pale face, all the things so usual yet so profoundly him. No one's nose curved the same, no one's lips had just that shade, he was uniquely himself, unlike any other.

Ignoring the Peacekeepers whom were yelling instructions I headed right towards him. In another universe I would have grabbed him and kissed the hell out of him but in this one I just stood behind him silently. He didn't notice me but kept staring straight forward towards the stage.

The 'stage' was really just the front of the Justice Building but every Reaping they used it as their stage. Effie Trinket, an overly dressed woman with an unsettling pink wig, was the announcer of the event. Every year with her Capitol accent that was unlike any other, she would tell us 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' But of course they never were.

I put my hand on Peeta's back, he nearly jumped. When he turned around and looked at me he looked cautiously at his older brother. I knew I shouldn't risk anything so I just smiled at him and moved further into the crowd. I just wished he knew how tightly I wanted to hold him at this moment.

To distract myself I looked over to Katniss. She stood stone faced but I knew underneath it all she was worried shitless. It was Prims first year and Katniss's biggest nightmare. She looked over seemingly passing over faces until her eyes met my own. I gave her a smile, I wished I could give her the strength for the upcoming events, but nothing would make this political atrocity better.

I mouthed 'you okay?' she nodded with a slight smile. We both turned forward was the crowd began to settle, the sign that Effie Trinket now stood center stage. A microphone in from of her face and the dull background not aiding her outfit in the slightest. She tapped the microphone causing an echoing screech to come from the speakers.

I glanced around for Peeta one last time, I imprinted this moment into my memory. If I ever needed a part of him it would now lay within my reach, it would never be as good as him but it would be something to remember him by. Remembering the note I moved my hand to my pocket, I felt the paper threw the fabric of my pants. I had something tangible as well. My love for this one boy would not fade.

"Welcome, Welcome." Effie said into the microphone in a cheerful voice that would and could not ever be meant for an occasion such as this. Did she know she was the person who picked the ones the government slaughters. "Happy Hunger Games!"

The crowd was silent, if a pen were to fall at that moment it would have echoed. This was a less than happy event, sometimes I wondered how people grew so delusional.

"We have a speech by our very own President Snow!" Effie cued the projector and the screen that was rolled out on the right side of the stage lit up. It was the same video we were forced to watch every year. I looked at Katniss who was in turn looking at me and I mouthed 'war terrible war' right before President Snow's voice filled the air.

I watched and as I did my nerves rose to my throat, my face grew hot, and my composure nearly dropped entirely. I had to pull myself together and by the end of the video my calm facade was back up. I adjusted my stance and returned my attention to the stage.

"Now as always let's start with the girls?" Effie seemed in an even better mood then past years. She almost looked as if she was skipping to the clear glass bowl full of names. She stirred for several seconds which seemed to last for minutes. I sighed wishing she would just get on with it; this world couldn't get any worse. She unraveled the piece of paper slowly as she went back to her microphone. "Primrose Everdeen."

I looked immediately over at Katniss, her face went from shock to realization. Prim who I couldn't see from my point of view must have had the same reaction. I saw her several moments later with a Peace Keeper on opposite sides as she walked down the path cleared between the girls and the boys. Tears streaked down her face and I saw Katniss erupt from the crowd. Forcing herself threw everyone else she screamed, "Prim! Prim!"

Prim glanced back taking in her sisters reaction. She took a deep breath as the Peace Keepers pushed her forward and tried to push Katniss back.

"Prim!" Katniss shouted one last time as she fought off the Peace Keepers. "I volunteer."

I didn't think this was possible, my entire body refused to move an inch. My breath seemed to come in short weak spurts and my stomach seemed to have tightened to the point of pain. I felt acid rising in my throat.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Katniss shouted again. The Peace Keepers backed off and allowed her forward.

"NO!" Prim shouted after her sister and attempted to run to her. Before I knew what I was doing I ran for it. I went into the path and pulled Prim to me. I felt her scrapping at my arms trying to tear her way threw me to her sister. I lifted her onto my shoulder and turned away from Katniss.

"Well, Well District 12's very first volunteer!" Effie shouted happily. Prim's sobs worsened and I kept walking away. Breaking my heart and tearing it from the one of the only people I truly loved. I took Prim to her mother. Effie said a few more things about Katniss that I missed as I tried to force Prim to the ground. At first she refused to let go of me, but her mother's gently hands pulled her toward her mother's welcoming embrace.

I made my way teary eyed to the group. I felt hands reach out and touch me, a comforting touch I was sure but I was beyond comforting. My best friend was up for the slaughter and god knows whose child was going to be her murderer. A factory worker perhaps? Or many a son from the inner districts? She was dead, no matter how you looked at it she was dead.

I took one step at a time till I was in the middle of the crowd again. Effie was at the other clear glass bowl for the boys. At that moment I prayed to be picked, to die protecting Katniss was preferred over starving to death.

Effie went up to the microphone again with hopefully the slip of paper with my name on it in her hand and she unraveled it. I closed my eyes and waited for the announcement, but when the name was called it was the very last person I could stand to be called.

Peeta Mellark.

My boy with his bread, the baker's son, the boy I loved was off to the slaughter.

***Authors note: **This has been a long wait for this chapter and I am so sorry but I hoped you enjoyed it. Gale just breaks my heart.


	13. Chapter 13

My world seemed to slow as Peeta and Katniss stood on the stage. I wasn't paying too much attention to what was said or how Haymitch was up there saying a few words like he always did. I heard words here and their but my focus remained on my friends. My lover and my best friend, The people I loved the most in this world and no matter what happened at least one of them would die. That was if they both didn't. At this moment I didn't know which one I'd rather have to win. It broke my heart that I would even have to think about it.

They were lead from the stage and down the path towards a waiting car. I called out to both of them, or at least tried to. My throat only made these snarls and gagging sounds, I tried screaming only to realize I couldn't. My body shook and nearly gave out on me. I moved forward to lean against the side of the stage trying to gasp for air.

I had to go see them in the Mayor's house, that's where they would be waiting. They were allowed to have goodbyes and I had to be there for both of them. As I struggled to breathe I tried to make my way to the house. I stumbled along the road till I neared the house that now had Peace Keepers buzzing around it.

"Gale!" A girls voice called out to me only seconds before she grabbed ahold of my waist to try and keep me up. I looked at the girls elegant unscarred hands and knew it must be Madge. She had more strength then I would have ever accredited her with. She lead me into the house and back into a sitting room. By this point I was sobbing like a newborn baby.

"Gale you need to calm down." She said calmly. She poured me a glass of water and handed me the glass which shook in my hand. I put it down and starred at my feet. My stomach was in knots and my throat kept pushing up acid into my mouth. I tried to concentrate on my feet but they only looked blurry threw my eyes. "Gale they can't see you like this."

"I have to." I said shaking. I had to see them.

"I know you do." She said as she sat beside me. She stroked my back and in that moment I became aware of how childish I was asking. It was a cruel world I lived in, and I had no choice but to buck up. "I can't let you go see her like this."

"What?" I asked giving her one hell of a look. Madge was not my ruler, she had no power. She wasn't the Capitol or my mother. How dare she say that she somehow had the say so in this.

"Katniss is my friend. She is going to a terrible place Gale." She talked soothingly ignoring my reaction to her. "She needs you to reassure her."

I took several deep breaths and stood. I looked into a mirror that hung on the wall and saw my face. It was red and puffy signs of my emotional fit. I stared into my own hallow eyes and tried to find my strength.

Madge had a damp towel in her hands and was patting it on my face within minutes of me standing up. My face cleared up in ten minutes and it was then Madge lead me up the stairs. I passed the room where Peeta was, his parents and his older brothers standing in the hallway waiting to see him. None of them seemed all that upset. I would have to wait for them before I could see him. I didn't allow myself to cry but part of me just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for days.

I saw Prim and her mother come out of a room that was at the end of the hallway. I looked at Madge and nodded to her appreciatively, and she gave me a small smile. I had to be strong not only for myself but for Katniss and Peeta.

I had to keep things at home stable; I was Katniss's only hope for her family's survival. Peeta's family would be okay but I would still try to do what I could. I took a deep breath reminding myself of all the things I must do and all the things I had to do if I ever wanted to change the Capitol. It would all start in this moment, and I knew I couldn't let myself break down again.

***Author's Note: **I change something's around, don't be mad just have faith.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gale!" Katniss's arms were wrapped around my neck within a second of me entering. I pulled her close to me and stroked her back trying to give her as much comfort as possible. "You have to take care of them."

"Of course I will Katniss. You didn't even need to ask." I let go but kept her hand in mine. I tried my hardest to keep it together for her, like Madge said this would be hard enough.

"Just don't let them starve." I saw her eyes water but I knew she was holding it all in. I reached up and wiped it away.

"You can do this you know."

"What? No I can't" Katniss shook her head; she had already begun to look defeated. "There are twenty four of us Gale. Only one gets out, and it's not going to be me!"

"Who says?" I said raising my voice. "You shoot straighter than anyone I've ever seen. You have skills, you're a hunter. The others should be worried about you."

She just shook but she eventually nodded seemingly finding the courage to believe in what I said. I hoped I gave her something to hold onto, something that would help bring her home. I felt as though I never truly appreciated how much she was a part of my life. I loved her as though she were of my flesh and blood. She would forever be a part of me, no matter what happened in the games.

"Hey!" A Peace Keeper had opened the door and began to pull me out. I fought him off and got away for a quick hug before his arms yanked me into the hallway.

"Katniss remember I-"The door shut and I thought to myself _I will take care of everything. _I walked down the hallway the the Peace Keeper left me alone once I was out of the room. I went directly into the room Peeta had been in earlier. I had no idea what I would say to him, had no idea how to begin to explain why I didn't volunteer for him. He had to know what me volunteering would mean for not only my family but Katniss's. I would tell him everything.

I pushed open the door to find it empty.

I wasn't going to get to say good-bye or explain anything. My heart sunk into my stomach. I wanted to vomit I had to tell him I wanted to take his place. That I would have if it hadn't meant letting down my best friend. He had to know and it had to come from me.

Madge appeared beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "They took him downstairs-"

I didn't let her finish what she was saying before I took off down the stairs. I ran right into a Peace Keeper. I apologized quickly and practically ran into the front room. He sat on a bench to the side of the door. I felt my entire body relax just being in the same place as him, everything felt like it was going to be fine as long as he was this close to me, but I knew that wasn't possible.

Most of the Peace Keepers were on the other side of the door or rushing around the house. I went over to Peeta and sat next to him.

"Hey." Was all I could think to say? It was probably the lamest thing to say. I tried to think of something inspiring but what could a baker boy do?

"Hey." He said, his eyes were red and swollen. "I guess this is good-bye."

"No it isn't." I said as I grabbed his hand in mine. "It's just till I see you later."

"I don't think yo-"

"No!" I nearly shouted. I took a deep breath remembering what Madge had told me about Katniss not deserving me like this and I realized neither did Peeta. "You'll come back to me."

I stood up shoving my hands in my pockets. I just stood in front of him and stared into those deep blue eyes that I fell in love with. I looked at the boy who forever changed me and my life.

"Okay." He said quietly barely above a whisper.

"Do whatever you have to." I said seriously. "Promise me you won't stop at anything. Be you but you need to think of a way to survive this Peeta because I can't lose you."

"I promise." He swore. He stood up slowly and the house seemed to be too quiet. I couldn't even hear the Peace Keepers running around, my world just focused in on this one boy in probably the last moment I would ever see him. "I will do whatever it takes to get back to you."

He leaned up and kissed me fiercely then shoved me away. "I won't let you down. We have to leave soon and I don't want you to give them an excuse to hurt you."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said he was stupid if he thought I was leaving him after a kiss like that.

"I can't bear to see you get hurt. I know you won't let them take me away, so leave before they do." He said sternly. "GO!"

He usually wasn't this forceful with me. I took a step back in surprise. He was right I would fight tooth and nail, but that would never help him.

I Walked by him and out the door and went home without looking back. I had to lock myself in my room to guarantee I wouldn't try anything stupid. My heart tried to tear itself out of my chest with each breath I took, forcing myself to sleep, nightmares tormented me.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning to find no reason to get out of bed at this early hour. Any other day I would have tugged my boots on and thrown on some random cloths to go meet Katniss or go to Peeta threw the window. Thinking of them made my chest clench. I rolled over with a sigh and buried my face in my pillow.

I went in and out of sleep till I couldn't stay in bed any longer. I had to go check the traps, and a billion other things I didn't want to do but I couldn't ignore. I slugged my way out of bed and out of the door, dressing abnormally slow. Every task seemed to take an over whelming amount of effort.

I took the long way to the woods avoiding the bakery entirely. I couldn't stand missing him so much and not being able to see him. I couldn't even seek the comfort of my best friend. Here I was the great hunter of district twelve all alone. I wanted to just curl in a ball and cry.

Well that's not what I really wanted. What I wanted was my best friend to be by my side and the boy I loved to be close to me. All I want was things to be switched, if only I had volunteered I wouldn't worry this much I would just go and get myself killed. That would be easy enough.

I moved quickly once I was in the familiar woods, I left the tiniest bit better surrounded by nature. I made good progress getting to all the traps and reset them by early evening. I usually wouldn't check all of them at once but I craved something to do anything that felt natural. I set the last trap near a stream deep in the forest, and headed towards the gates with a sack full of animals on my back.

I would make my way down to the hub but that would require seeing the bakery, since it was on the corner on the same street as the bakery. I sucked it up and made it there with my head down and my eyes only on the road. I felt like a child with no home as I walked into the hub.

District Twelve's market and some would say black market where I could sell anything I caught or gathered or just barter for something I wanted. Today I just wanted to sell five squirrels, I would still have ten left those creatures were getting stupider. I made the transactions quickly but not quickly enough.

The stares from around the room all came to land on me. People had looks of deep sorrow on their face was they quietly regarded me. One man I'd never met walked up to me and offered his condolences. I felt the need to punch him in the face but I knew that wouldn't change a damn thing. Peeta and Katniss would still be hundreds of miles away.

I got out of there and headed straight for Katniss's house. It wasn't a place of bad memories but I'd never really had any memories of it. I knew where it was but Katniss and mine's relationship was a part of the woods. Without it I didn't know if we were friends at all or would have ever met. Thinking of it all made me want to sleep for a week.

I gave the five squirrels to her mother who was sitting on the porch and asked if I could see Prim. The tiniest resemblance to Katniss would comfort me greatly.

I walked inside and she sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Katniss.

"Hey Prim, I brought you some squirrels." I said trying to sound happy but my voice came out flat. "I know they're your favorite."

"Thanks." She didn't lift her head to look at me she just stared at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I sat next to her and still she didn't move. I put my arm around the small girls body. She reminded me of a smaller less fiery Katniss. She didn't seem to come alive but she did give me the smallest reaction and leaned into me.

"Why does this happen?" She asked in a whisper as if the words were helping her cling to life.

"What?" I asked smoothing her messy hair. She looked like she had barely rolled out of bed, but I was sure I didn't appear much better.

"Why does Katniss have to die?" Prim said flatly this was when her eyes met mine. Her eyes bore into me, they were cold and the bluntness of how she spoke wounded me in a way I never thought possible. This little girl lived in the same world I did but I realized that she didn't belong here with these murders and punishments for a crime committed over seventy years ago.

"Your sister is not going to die Prim." I said the more I said it to myself the more I believed it but it also brought the nagging that that would mean_ he_ wouldn't be alive. "Your sister is the strongest person I know if anyone could do it, it's her."

"Promise?" She asked her face returned to that of an innocent child.

I nodded not able to lie to her or myself any longer.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I excused myself and went back into the woods. The smallest piece of her was always there with me even when she wasn't around. Katniss brought something into my life way before Peeta ever came into play, she gave me a reason to keep fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

I rolled out of bed quickly the next morning. The morning of the parade, I knew it wouldn't happen until that night but even seeing their facing on video would be good enough for me. I rushed into the woods and threw myself into labor. I felt better than I had the day before, I still wanted to cry but I found something within myself that was already moving on.

I wasn't moving on from them, I was just moving my life along at a slightly faster pace. I felt light on my feet like I could run forever. I even messed around with Katniss's old bow in the woods this morning. I would pick a tree and roll in the mud and shoot. I mostly missed by a long shot and had to go hunting for the arrows but it passed the hours along.

When I got back to my house after taking the long way home a bit past noon, Madge stood outside my front door. She smiled as soon as she saw me, but it was a weak. I was sure she wouldn't know what to make of me like that man in the Hub.

"Well come on in." I said as I approached. I was unsure what my relationship with Madge was, or if it even had a definition. We weren't friends but then again what else would we be?

She followed behind politely and I sat down in the main room which was a kitchen, living room, and dining room combine. It had to be different from what she was used to. Feeling the awkwardness fill the air I wondered what brought the pampered girl out to the peasants.

"I've been wanting to talk to you." She said after a long pause. I just looked at her waiting for her to elaborate. "I was worried about you since you left my house the other day."

I really hadn't talked much in the past couple days and I wasn't going to start now. I felt comfort in my silence, if I couldn't talk to the people I was closest with in the world I didn't want to talk to a girl I hardly knew. My words were few because each one reminded me of what I lost, and that one or both of the things I lost were never coming back.

I tried to shove those thoughts from my head but Madge and her sad big eyes weren't making that any easier. It was obvious she was waiting for me to answer, but what would I say?

Would I say how I wondered if she were okay to? But that would be a lie. I hadn't even given her a thought the past two days; I realized she meant almost nothing to me.

Maybe I'd say thank you for caring? But I wasn't thankful for it either. Her coming here and the man in the Hub were both troublesome things.

"And?" I asked. It didn't matter if I was rude to her, it wasn't like I could lose anything else that mattered. I just looked at my hands wishing for this conversation to be over. I just wanted to put my head on my pillow and fall into a deep sleep.

"Look Gale, I know we've never really talked but Katniss, she was my friend to." She replied, I felt as though she treated me like a child. I knew they were friends I wasn't stupid. "I want to help her."

"You can't help her now!" I said raising my voice. There was no helping Katniss now she was on her own, and she would have to be there for herself. She couldn't have help and knowing Katniss she wouldn't need it anyway.

"I can Gale, by helping you." She said calmly.

How could this girl possibly help me?

"What do you mean?"

"Katniss's closest friend was you. But Katniss was my only friend Gale." She explained, now I was looking at her and her eyes never drifted from my own. A face full of self-determination that reminded me strongly of Katniss had set itself onto Madge's face. "I'm here for you because she knows you will take care of her family. She knows you will take care of everything while she's away."

I felt like she had yet to get to the point of this whole visit and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"What she is going to worry about is that no one will take care of you, Gale." She stopped after she said this letting it sink in before starting up again. "That is where I come in, I'm your friend and I will take care of you, so drop your bitterness towards me because I'm not going anywhere."

***Authors note:** Next chapter will be longer I just don't have time tonight to write what I wanted to, so later this week we will go through the Parade.


	17. Chapter 17

I found myself sitting in one of those overstuffed chairs in Madge's house. The Parade would start in a few minutes and the last place I wanted to be was here. I wanted to be a million miles away not watching the parade, not sitting here with cheerful Madge Undersee. She sat in the chair next to mine, dressed up in a blue frilly dress Katniss would never of been caught dead in, then again she never get the opportunity to.

I sipped on the water Madge had given me when she dragged me inside after a long day in her company. I was exhausted and the water tasted like freaking lemon. I tried to find the good things within her that Katniss must have seen but I couldn't find any. She was awkward, pushy, and socially inept.

A projector had been set up in the living room set up so that when it projected the image of Caesar Flickerman, the interviewer for the games on the screen, it filled up an entire wall. I caught Madge looking at me as this happened; I turned back to the screen and tried to ignore my new 'friend'.

"Tonight is the Parade for the seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games! Tonight the two tributes from each district will dress in representative clothing of their home district." Ceaser announced from a news room away from the festivities. He had his hair dyed blue and his suit was all made of shiny blue material. Each Hunger Games, just like Effie Trinket, the District 12 Reaper, wore one color for that games occasion. He continued to talk "In just a few moments we will see all of our tributes together for the first time! This is a really exciting night; it will be a great night for Tributes to help lure sponsors."

I already felt sick to my stomach the only thing that kept my eyes glued to the screen was the hope that I would see him. Just a glimpse of him would make me feel better, less nauseous, less ready to scream till my lungs gave out. I put my hands on my knees, leaning closer to the screen so I could spot him as soon as he appeared.

"And here comes the tributes!"Ceaser acted as though he was in the stands that were set up alongside the road that the tributes had begun filing down. He smiled and made comments about the gold flashy tributes from District 1. The one I found most amusing was the two from District 4 that were dressed as giant fish, it was very fitting for the fishing district. All the costumes were flashy but that's when I saw the last chariot come from the back of the street.

Fire lit up the street. The District 12 chariot that carried the tributes was on fire. I was on the edge of my seat almost on the floor.

"What?" I nearly screamed but it only came out in a hoarse whisper.

A hand held my upper arm; it was sweaty and of course belonged to Madge who was also on the edge of her chair. She looked big eyed at the screen. I put my hand on hers taking what comfort I could from someone who was a stranger to me.

"Wow! District 12 comes out with a bang! It appears as if their outfits are on fire. Brilliant!" Ceaser was very excited by the flames, so was everyone in the crowd. I could hardly make out Katniss and Peeta until they did a close up to them. I saw Peeta reach over and grab Katniss's hand and thrust it up in the air. I wasn't going to deny the pangs of jealousy that filled my gut but I knew it was all for the crowd.

I saw them together and still breathing, it gave me some comfort knowing that they still had air filling their lungs. I felt like I spent the last few days mourning them and here they were on the screen in front of me alive and well.

"Gale?" Madge said urgently. That when I noticed I had her hand crushed beneath mine, I was clutching onto her hand so tight that it had turned red and a look of pain was plain on her face.

"OH!"I said jumping up and grabbing the bucket of ice from the tray of drinks. I hurried into the kitchen that was quite a ways in the back of the house and grabbed a hand towel. I returned to the room filling the towel with ice and tying it up as best I could. When I came back President snow had begun his speech and fire from the District 12 chariot had ceased.

"Give me your hand?" Madge obliged and put her hand in mine. This time I held it gently and placed the towel full of ice softly against her hand. It looked as though it was swollen and I felt terrible for what I had done to this poor girl. Peeta would have never done something like this, I was careless.

I didn't listen to the speech; I paid attention to Madge's hand and only glanced back to see Katniss and Peeta as they were led away. I returned to Magde's hand and continued to nurse it even after the parade was done and now only Ceaser talked of the night's events.

"I'm so sorry." I looked into her eyes trying to make her see how much it pained me to have done this.

"It's not entirely your fault, I understand." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and for the first time I had realized that we were going opt be friends after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Madge had insisted on following me out to the woods. I had told her I'd be fine on my own but she had just smiled and followed me regardless. She had begun to grow on me but she was no Katniss and she would never be like Peeta. Madge in her own right was Madge, my constant companion of misery. Having her around didn't necessarily make me feel better just less lonely.

I had to help Madge though the gate because she always insisted on this ridiculous dress. We enetered the woods and Madge seemed to wander along behind me. I knew the woods was outside her comfort zone but her strong will to stalk me to the ends of the world was ever strong. I remade the traps that had caught some game and left the ones that didn't. It took close to four hours, and Madge still hadn't given up. She was always behind me breathing a bit heavy.

When we were done Madge had laid herself among a bed of flowers. She looked perfect among the simple white flowers. She looked more out of place among the people of district twelve. Her beauty had not gone unnoticed by me but simply under appreciated. Thinking of such things would just bring back the pang of lose from Peeta not being around. I sat on a rock and just tried to enjoy the silence of my new found friend.

Everything about the woods reminded me of Katniss but in a way it held out friendship. Looking around gave me flashes of memories I didn't entirely remember. She had become such an asset to my life almost like an extention of myself and without her I felt as though a piece of me had been cut off. Yet the pain I felt over Katniss could not begin to rival the pain I felt over the lose of Peeta. My baker boy, who made me smile and challenged me unlike anyone else I had met. I would give up the rest of my days if it meant a few minutes just to talk with him.

"Gale?" Madge said interrupting my thoughts of Peeta. She was looking up at me from the ground her eyes full of concern. "sometimes you seem so lost in yourself."

I just looked at her 'was I supposed to be happy?' I thought to myself.

"I miss them to Gale." She said barely above a whisper, it was so light it could have been lost if there had been wind. She rose to her feet and took my hands in hers, part of me wanted nothing more than to shove her away from me and leave her in the middle of the woods. Instead I took the saner option of letting her do what she wanted and just waiting for her to get bored of me. "You look so sad."

"Yeah." I grumbled back at her. What I left out was that of course I was sad. I had no reason to be happy. Was she supposed to make me happy? I began to wonder if something was wrong with me, that maybe without those two in my life I was just as lost and Madge claimed I looked. Most days I've been able to keep together but days like this were the hardest. The days I couldn't even begin to fathom them both being dead.

"Gale you need to let me help you, you can only do so much on your own." She said trying to sound reasonable, she always sounded reasonable. If I had been any other type of man then the man I was I would of hit her till she stopped. I cringed at my thoughts of violence, Katniss would never forgive me for having thoughts as such for her friend. I swallowed hard and tried to remember the guilt I felt over hurting the poor girls hand.

"okay." I agree wishing to take back the words and just burry into myself. "The interviews are tomorrow."

"Yes and you will get to see Katniss and of course the Baker's son. " She said with a smile as if that could compare to them being near me in person.

"Yeah, something to look forward to." I got up letting her hands fall off of my own. Only for a second did I wonder if maybe just maybe If I was normal would I fall for annoying Madge Undersee.


	19. Chapter 19

It was almost seven at night when I found myself in one of the Mayor's sitting room. I began to wonder if he actually watched any of the games or if his daughter just did. The past few times I'd been inside this house he seemed to be non-existent.

Madge of course was decked out in some ridiculous dress that puffed and ruffled. She seemed extra chipper this evening but I think it was more along the lines that she couldn't believe she had a friend. Not that I could really be called friendly when it came to her, but I'd seen her at school and she'd always been alone. Except of course when she was with Katniss.

I sat awkwardly on an overstuffed couch; I had to stop hanging out with Madge before I start to think this is normal. I shifted and sipped the water that would forever taste of lemon. She seemed to be dancing around the room, twisting and turning whenever the opportunity came.

"Someone seems happy." I said making sure it sounded as dry as possible. If she was the one to stop this friendship Katniss would be fine with it right?

"I'm just happy to get to see them you know?" She said flashing a flawless smile that matched the rest of her life. Part of me wanted to reach out and touch her to see if all these things in her life could really be in front of my own life. I of course didn't, I would be setting our almost friendship in a positive direction. She continued as she sat next to me, "I just know Katniss will look so beautiful."

I tried to imagine Katniss in a dress but the image wouldn't come to mind. Yet Peeta in a suit seemed almost natural, like he could fit into the role of a capitol citizen. I would never be like him, posied and pulled together, I was rough and heartless. How could someone so full of life love someone as plain as myself. I shook my head, I couldn't have thoughts like that with him so far away, but I couldn't help but imagine my fingers reaching out and stroking his soft face. To just hold him in my arms would bring my world together. I needed him so much closer.

"Gale can you believe this district one girl?" Madge exclaimed flopping down beside me. I hadn't even noticed that the video had started. Peeta took my mind away from this terrible place, too bad it couldn't last forever.

"Just the worst, fucking careers." I said loudly. Madge looked a bit taken aback. I apologized softly and turned my attention to the screen. This blonde girl was being all bubbly and sweet with Caesar, she was so clearly acting I couldn't fathom why Caesar was pretending to fall for her bullshit.

I didn't pay close attention to the interviews, each person tried to sell their point or convince the audience of something. The dark skinned girl from eleven struck me as genuine but then again she was only twelve. When Katniss took the stage my breaths came in sort spurts. She wore a long red dress that fit to her skinny body like artwork. The little curves she had were showed off greatly by the dress. It didn't seem to swallow her like some of the other tributes outfits.

She sat down and she looked rather uncomfortable by the whole thing.

"Well, well girl on fire, are you going to burn us tonight?" Caesar asked with his corky grin plastered on his face.

"possibly." Katniss said shyly, her usual presents seemed to be gone. But she looked out towards the crowd and got some glint of strength in her eyes before standing. "Would you like to see my flames, I brought them with me."

That was the Katniss I knew the strong confident beautiful girl. When Caesar agreed she moved to the front of the stage and began to spin. Flames appeared at the bottom of her red dress and it was dancing around her ankles. She smiled not even looking worried, after a few more turns and the attention of the entire audience she sat back down.

After a few compliments from Caesar his face went serious before he asked, "I know many of us are wondering what you said to your sister after you volunteered, could you tell us?"

"Yes." I saw her swallow her nerves and she smiled with a thought of her sister. "I told her I would try and win for her."

"And try you will girl on fire." He gave her a huge smile and they shook hands. She was off the stage and my stomach sank knowing who was left, the last interview would be Peeta's. When he walked on to the stage he wore a suit with embroidered flames on the edges. He looked like a model, like the most beautiful thing I had seen in my entire life. I wanted to run to the screen just to be closer to him.

My heart sank when I realized that this may be one of the last times I would see him. I wanted to reach out and take him in my arms. I want to take back my responsibility to Katniss and volunteer for him. I wish I didn't have all of that holding me back. I would die for him.

"Good evening Casaer." Peeta replied to a greeting. He was calm and collected. He was his usually playful self, I saw the corner of his mouth curl into a grin just like he did before he would tease me. My body began to ache in a darker way, I wanted him now here in my arms. I wanted that cocky mouthed grin on his face all over me.

"So what do you like most about the Capitol?" Caesar asked interrupting my thoughts. It wasn't till than I noticed Madge's hand was on my knee. I put my hand over hers, and it surprised her but I kept my eyes glued on the screen.

"It's going to sound odd, but the showers." Peeta said as he laughed. I just knew he was picturing it in his head and it must have been an odd experience. Showers weren't in district twelve we were lucky to get enough water to bathe. "Smell me."

Caesar looked taken aback but he leaned forward and sniffed Peeta. They got a huge reaction from the crowd.

"You smell like roses. What do I smell like?" Caesar demanded. Peeta leaned in just like Caesar had and sniffed his shoulder. What I would do to have that mouth close to my neck. It was than I felt Madge's hand tighten around my own.

"He is doing so well! They both did." She said excitedly. Its then when I looked at her, a smile plastered all over her face. I nodded and out my attention back on the screen.

"Well better than I do Caesar but you've been here longer!" Peeta seemed to be in his own like he had the control of the interview not Caesar.

"A handsome boy like you, tell me is there a girl back home." Caesar was back to his serious mode of digging into the tributes lives just as he did with Katniss.

"no theres a…." Peeta stopped himself turning a shade of red. I felt for a moment like he would say boy. That he would say my name. He seemed to return to himself and finish. "Possibly, there is someone I've had a crush on for a long time but she doesn't give me the light of day."

I didn't want to be in that room anymore. I felt sick and I knew he didn't mean it. He couldn't mean it not after what we shared together. Not after the stolen glances and the nights under the stars. Peeta was mine and I was his.

"Well I will tell you what win the games and go home and she will have to go out with you!" Caesar seemed beyond excited about Peeta's love angle. Personally it made puking seem like a good idea.

"That won't help in my case." Peeta looked down as if to be sad. I wished he was picturing my face as he said these things. Thinking of all those times I whispered my love to him, about how he made me feel.

"Why the hell not?"

"She came here with me."

My stomach turned inside out and the contents of it ended up on my shoes.


End file.
